Afghanistan 115
"Afghanistan 115" 'is my fan-made map. It is located in Afghanistan near a radioactive perimeter controlled by Samantha Maxis. It is the only perimeter in the world Richtofen did not control yet. This was made on June 25, 2013. Game-play Four kids (Dan Greed (white), Ken Herman (blue), Leroy Ranger (orange), Troy Birch (green)) are playing a game called '"A1" in Black Ops 2 on an unknown console. While playing, Leroy finds a Konami cheat (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A) in the game. The four boys try it out, then gets sucked in it, then re-spawn in the starting room. Rooms Starting Room (Afghanistan 115) The starting room is Afghanistan 115. It has four barriers, Quick Revive, a door for 750, a box location, and two Stone Swords for 5 rotten flesh. Claustrophobic Room The door for 7 rotten flesh in the previous room leads to this room. There is one barrier that shares with the fenced barrier closest to the door in the starting room. There is a trapdoor for 5 rotten flesh, which leads to an underground path to another room. Underground Path The Claustrophobic Room's trapdoor leads to here. There is two ladders; one for each entrance/exit and a box location. There is only one barrier. Headquarters The ladder to the opposite side of the Claustrophobic Room ladder leads to the Headquarters. This room has two barriers, a door for 10 rotten flesh. between Double Tap Root Beer II and a box location, the MP5, and two doors (each opposite of each other) for 1500 each. Conference Room The right door leads to a conference room. One barrier is here and Juggernog is next to the door. A box location is also to the far back. There is also a door for 500. End Game Room The door in the conference room is a room to finish the game. One must have 100000 points to win. This leads to a portal back home. Storage Room The left door leads to an empty storage room with a box location. The Room The door between Double Tap Root Beer and a box location is called The Room. It is the biggest room in the map. It is the main room. It has four barriers, a box location, Pack-a-Punch, Mule Kick, Stamin-Up, and a new fan-made perk, Alkaline Shot. Dark Room This is the room the End Game Room path leads to. Step in the portal and your "home sweet home". The House This is the room the Dark Room portal takes you. When you enter, you'll see a sign that says "You've won!" After you've open the door, another sign will say "Or did you?" Characters The characters in this game are present in this category. Dan Greed Main page: Dan Greed Dan Greed is the youngest but the leader of the group. He has a sack aside of him to place certain stuff. Ken Herman Main page: Ken Herman Ken Herman is the oldest and most confident out of the group. He has a special watch that distracts anyone he is playing with or against - even the group. Leroy Ranger Main page: Leroy Ranger Leroy Ranger is the smartest of the group. He can jack into certain stuff like lockers and iron doors and can get drops like string (Bonus Points) and diamond (Double Points). Troy Birch Main page: Troy Birch Troy Birch is the most silly of the group. One day, he ate too much sugar, and whenever he drinks Stamin-Up, he runs faster than the perk-a-cola actually gives you.